You Saw That?
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Alyssa has the best techer ever. She is top of her class, but how do you ask? Well, lets just say her techer know her secret. *written for a friend!* R


**This one shot here is for a dear fanfiction friend. We both decided that we would make a story for each other and this is mine for her. Her name Is Alyssa, just so you know and if you want to read her story for me go to Alyssa the Twilight Lover. She's a great person and funny. Get to know her. :) Here ya go, Alyssa!**

Alyssa walked through the doors of the school, _Ah, a new day, _she thought to herself. She walked to her locker, which was next to her first class, writing. Oh, how she loved writing. It was always fun because she got to write and that's what she enjoyed. Everyday she looked forward to this class because of that. But if she admitted it to herself, half the reason was because of her teacher.

Yes, Mr. Cullen, only the hottest teacher in the school. Though Alyssa was only 15 she had the biggest crush on him. Though, of course, she would never tell him that. I mean, do you know how were that would be? That would be like, I don't know, like swallowing nails or playing with fire next to a gas can. Not only that but she was the top student of her class, getting top A's, quietest student, never failing anything, never do anything wrong... As far as they know

She sighed as she grabbed her books for her first three classes.

She walked into the room and there he was, Mr. freakin' Cullen. She took her seat in the front row so she could stare at him. She would look around the room then let her eyes drift to the gorgeous man in front of her, then back to searching the room, so it wasn't obvious that she was staring at him.

As she looked around the room she saw behind him, on the chalkboard, that it said pop quiz today. She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Um, Mr. Cullen," She almost fainted by just saying his name, "I didn't know we were having a quiz." She didn't get to study, or anything.

He looked up from whatever he was doing, probably grading papers, "I didn't either till this morning, either." Gosh, his voice is so dreaming, she thought and a smirk appeared on his face, but it soon disappeared when he looked back down.

He just smiled at me, she thought and smiled. She took out her notes from her purple folder and looked over them, but she wasn't keeping track of what see was looking at, her mind kept bring up a picture of Mr. Cullen's smile.

_Alyssa, focus! _She screamed at herself and she mentally slapped herself, _You got to stop thinking like that. He's probably married, I mean, look that that body. Ugh! There you go again, shut up! He's a teacher and your, like, a nerd. You're not suppose to think like that!_

Mr. Cullen chuckled and she looked up from my papers, "What is it?"

He looked up, "Nothing, just this answer on a paper."

"Could I see?" Alyssa asked and she stood up, walking over to his desk.

"No. Please sit." He titled the paper up so she couldn't see but she had time to peek at it and she really didn't see anything funny on the paper. She shrugged it off and walked back to her desk.

Well, she thought, she knew he wasn't laughing at her thoughts at least. That would be so embarrassing if he was. She blushed just at the thought.

She sat there trying to study her notes. The key word, trying. Mr. Cullen being in the room wasn't helping her concentration.

She sighed when everyone started filing into the room. Everyone took there seats and were talking. Alyssa was leaning in the isle talking to Angela when Jessica Stanley walked in, the slut of the school, especially with the teachers.

She was wearing a low cut shirt and a mini, mini skirt. She walked in front of Mr. Cullen's desk and leaned forward, very likely showing her cleavage and Alyssa was sure that was her goal.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." She breathed and he didn't even look up when he answered her.

"Miss Stanley, go sit down." She groaned, but listened and took her seat in the back.

As soon as she sat he stood and started his class, "Good morning class." Good morning gorgeous, she thought back.

_Man, it is  really good he can't read my thoughts. _She shuddered at just the thought.

"As you can tell there is going to be a pop quiz." He picked up some papers and raised his eyes at Alyssa. She smiled and stood up, taking the papers from his hand. She looked at the paper as she walked to her desk and noticed this was the same paper he was laughing at, but no one did it yet, so it must have been the key, but she didn't get it. How is it funny?

She shrugged it off and finished passing out the papers to everyone while he kept talking, "I didn't know we were having a pop quiz until this morning, so there really was no point in studying because it is more of a test to see where you stand after half of the year has pass. Having a test you don't know of is actually better as it shows me how you would handle something if it was just thrown at you in society."

As he finished talking Alyssa finished passing out the papers and returned them to his desk. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

She looked at Mr. Cullen, she thought about the kids they would have and her name with his Alyssa Cullen. She sighed at that thought.

"You may begin." He said and turned to the chalkboard, erasing pop quiz today and writing the lessons on the board.

Alyssa wrote her name on the paper and the date. She looked at the first question, 'How many commas be long in the following sentence?' 'Well now let me see what you have here Isabella.'

Um, yeah, she thought and shifted her eyes to see Angela's paper. Her hand was holding it at the bottom and she used her right hand to write, which gave me a clear view of her paper, like always.

She zoomed through her text, just one question behind Angela, so it didn't look like she was copying.

_And they wonder how she is always getting A's. Poor Angela. I feel sorta of bad copying, but I'd rather use than get bad grades._

She stood up and handed in my test in his desk. He turned around and sat down and started grading it, but when he noticed that she was standing there he stopped and waited till she sat down.

Soon after that everyone handed in there paper and he pasted then back out so we could see our grades. Alyssa got hers back and she was smiling she saw her paper and her mouth fell open and almost it the table. Right there at the top of her paper in red was a big fat zero. She glanced over at Angela's and a 100 and a smiley.

She looked up at Mr. Cullen glaring, but he was looking somewhere else in the room.

She was bewildered. Why would she get a zero? He didn't mark anything wrong. And he was writing on the board the whole time, she saw him. He didn't turn around once. She made sure to keep an eye on that.

She waited through the class, just waiting for that bell to ring so she could demand to know what she did that deserve this. The rest of the class went by slow and she was itching to know what happened. This would surely ruin her straight A work and that would mean Angela would be top of the class.

The bell was about to ring any second and he called up Angela. She packed up her stuff and walked up to her desk, "Yes?"

"Would you stop by my class at lunch? I need to talk to you about something," She nodded and the bell rang.

Alyssa packed her stuff and marched up to his desk, paper in hand. She opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Cullen beat her to it.

"I know you were cheating, Alyssa. You really disappointed me." He was looking down at his desk and then looked up at me.

_Shit, _she thought, "Oh, no, Mr. Cullen, I would never cheat. I'm really not that type of person, seriously. I could never think of taking answers from others. That's just wrong." _Way to play._

"Don't lie. I'm not stupid. I saw you cheating. Not just once, either. This will severely effect your grade. If you want to keep your grades up I expect you to study and keep your eyes on your own paper. And you can explain why you fail one of my test to them. I will also be sending your mother an email to make sure that you didn't lie to them. So anyway they will be finding out. You should be ashamed of yourself, Alyssa, you really should."

She figured there was no point in trying to bluff. He caught her and that's the end of that, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." She looked down at the floor. She really screwed up.

"Hey, look here," His voice was soft, "I could let you off with a warning this time and change your grade to a 70, the lowest passing grade, if you promise not to do this ever again."

She nodded, "Yes! Yes, please! I promise I won't let you down." She smiled at being given another chance, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get to class."

**All right-y! I really don't know how great that is. To me it seems boring, but what do you guys think? Review!**


End file.
